pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Iomedae
| domains = Glory, Good, Law, Sun, War | weapon = longsword |subdomains = Archon, Day, Heroism, Honor, Light, Tactics}} Iomedae (pronounced ahy-OH-meh-day) is the goddess of righteous valor, justice, and honor. Having served as Aroden's herald, she inherited many of the Last Azlanti's followers upon his disappearance, and continues to espouse the ideas of honor and righteousness in the defense of good and the battle against evil. History As a mortal, Iomedae led the Knights of Ozem in the Shining Crusade against the forces of the Whispering Tyrant. In the fall of 3832 AR , Iomedae, was the last mortal to pass the Test of the Starstone and ascend to godhood. Her actions took the notice of Aroden. She became his herald, replacing the slain Arazni. She served him in this capacity until Aroden's disappearance in 4606 AR. Relationships Iomedae views Abadar, Cayden Cailean, Erastil, Sarenrae, Shelyn, and Torag as the equivalent of allies. She will not associate or parlay with evil gods or any fiends. Appearance and Emissaries Iomedae manifests as a valiant sword-mistress in full plate mail. She wields a long sword and a heraldic shield. Her shield casts a holy light, blinding evil beings, and her aura causes malevolent forces to tremble and falter. Servants Iomedae's servants include a number of former mortals who have been given divine power following death. ; Jingh :This servant of Iomedae is manifested as a wheel of bright white metal, illuminated by holy fire. ; Saint Lymirin :This former priestess of Iomedae sometimes appears as an eagle-headed winged humanoid. ; Peace Through Vigilance :This servant is a young but cheerful and spirited celestial gold dragon. Church of Iomedae The Church of Iomedae is assertive and vigilant in rooting out evil. Many of its followers are actively involved in the Mendevian Crusades. Worshipers and Clergy Iomedae's priests are composed of clerics and paladins. Personal cleanliness as well as an honorable demeanor are both very important for her followers. An hour of prayer a day is practiced, in addition to a weekly public worship service. The paladins of Iomedae are just and strong, crusaders who live for the joy of righteous battle. Their mission is to right wrongs and eliminate evil at its root. They serve as examples to others, and their code demands they protect the weak and innocent by eliminating sources of oppression, rather than merely the symptoms. They may back down or withdraw from a fight if they are over-matched, but if their lives will buy time for others to escape, they must give them. Their tenets include the following affirmations. :- I will learn the weight of my sword. Without my heart to guide it, it is worthless-my strength is not in my sword, but in my heart. If I lose my sword, I have lost a tool. If I betray my heart, I have died. :-I will have faith in the Inheritor. I will channel her strength through my body. I will shine in her legion, and i will not tarnish her glory through base actions. :-I am the first into battle, and the last to leave it. :-I will not be taken prisoner by my free will. :-I will not surrender those under my command. :-I will never abandon a companion, though I will honor sacrifice freely given. :-I will guard the honor of my fellows, both thought and deed, and I will have faith in them. :-When in doubt, I may force my enemies to surrender, but I am responsible for their lives. :-I will never refuse a challenge from an equal. :-I will give honor to worthy enemies, and contempt to the rest. :-I will suffer death before dishonor. :-I will be temperate in my actions and moderate in my behavior. :-I will strive to emulate Iomedae's perfection. Temples and Shrines The temples of Iomedae function as both a church and living space for her holy knights. Also commonly used are former temples of Aroden. These buildings are often painted white and feature arched entrances, pillared courtyards, fountains, and statues. Holy Texts Her holy text recounts the 11 miraculous Acts of Iomedae. Holidays The Inheritor's Ascendance is celebrated on the first of Arodus every year. On the 19th of Rova is the Day of the Inheritor and the 6th of Lamashan is Ascendance Day. References Category:Major deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Glory domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Sun domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Aroden Category:Aroden/Followers Category:Heralds